


The Specter & The Phantom

by Bontaque



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Halloween, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween inspired fic with costumes and anonymous sex on Mike's part.</p>
<p>Mike goes to a bar, dressed in a costume that obscures his face and runs into Harvey. He doesn't say no when he offers to take him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay uh this was written in on day because I forgot to do something for Halloween and I kinda had to so don't expect too much. I just like 'oh no he doesn't know it's actually me because mask' sex, okay?

 Even though he hadn't been able to get out of the office until seven, Mike wasn't going to miss out on Halloween tradition. His Halloween tradition, at least. Trevor and Jenny were going to meet him at the bar and he managed to bike home, shower and change into his costume in just over thirty minutes. They weren't following the tradition fully, they didn't have matching costumes this year, but they hadn't had time.

  
The bar wasn't far from his place, so he walked down there quickly, dodging the groups of teenagers carefully. It wasn't easy, his costume wasn't made for it, but he reached the bar pretty quickly.  It was packed, full of ghosts, vampires and the occasional cowboy. He walked to the bar, sighing at the line. He was going to have a long wait.  

  
"Dude, nice costume!"

  
Mike spun around to see Trevor grinning at him through some pretty good zombie make-up. Jenny had always been good with that. She walked up to them, thrusting a beer into Mike's hand. He wasn't sure exactly what she was supposed to be but she looked good. Her hair was swept back, her lips were a dark red to match her dress and she'd drawn a spider web under one of her eyes.

  
"We got you a beer when we finally got served," she said.

  
When she kissed Trevor, Mike focused on his beer. He still wasn't used to seeing them together again. Not that he minded... it was just weird considering the history. He took a large gulp of his beer and shrugged it off.

  
It was considerably hotter than he'd expected for the time of year, probably due to the amount of people packed into the room.  His cape wasn't helping, but he couldn't take it off. The costume was at least half of the fun. His mask was sticking to his face a little but that was fine.

  
He drank a little more and danced with a girl with a cute smile.

  
"Have you seen Trevor?" Jenny asked him a while later.

  
He shook his head. He had seen him walk towards the bathrooms about ten minutes before but he hoped he wasn't still in there. Mike was sure he was still dealing but he hoped he'd taken the night off at least.

  
When Jenny reappeared a few minutes later, she still hadn't seen him but she did have two rather delicious looking, green cocktails in her hands.

  
"I don't think Trevor will drink that," he said.

  
Trevor had a thing about drinking anything that looked too pretty.

  
"Good thing he's not having one, then," she said, passing one to him.

  
Mike grinned and sipped it carefully. It was rather sour, but in a good way. He wasn't sure exactly what it was supposed to taste of but he liked it.

“I'm gonna go look outside,” Jenny said.

Mike nodded and then looked around the room for Trevor. He was sure that if he was there, he'd see him. Trevor didn't tend to blend in too easily.

  
Mike's jaw dropped. It actually dropped. Two people had just walked through the door, not at all dressed for the sort of establishment they were in. A tux and a flowing white gown, although they had made a bit of an effort. The woman had dark Kohl eye-liner and some vampire fangs. The man had small clip on werewolf ears, although he didn't look too happy about it. As Mike stared at him, he moved to take them off, but the woman glared at him.

  
Mike wished he had a camera because Harvey Specter was wearing werewolf ears.

  
His date walked over to the bar. Mike knew that she was his date because of a conversation he'd had with his boss earlier that day. Harvey had left the office early and he'd told Mike that he needed to pick his date up for the partner party. It was their tradition, apparently. The partners of some of the biggest law firms in New York got together every Halloween to dress up in a very different way to everyone else, drink champagne and mingle.

  
Apparently, Harvey's date was just a friend, because the party wasn't something you could turn up to alone but that didn't stop Mike hating her a little.

  
Harvey looked good, really good, but that was nothing new. As Mike stared at him, Harvey looked over and saw him. He gave Mike a look, smirking a little and it was probably a reaction to the costume.

  
The normal thing to do would be to go over and say hello but Mike couldn't. Sure, he liked his costume, but he didn't need Harvey's judgement, so instead he turned away and went to find Jenny.

  
It was hard to enjoy himself when he knew Harvey was somewhere nearby. He was extremely grateful for his mask, though. In the dimly lit bar, from across the room, there was no danger of being recognised.

  
Mike couldn't find Jenny, instead he had another drink and got a little caught up trying to decide which costume was the worst. There was a guy dressed as... a bee he decided finally. His 'costume' consisted of a striped t shirt, jeans and some weird antennas actually taped to his head with duct tape. It wasn't the worst, though. For every good costume, there were three bad ones.

  
"Mikey," he heard from behind him.

  
Trevor sounded a hell of a lot more wasted since the last time he'd seen him.

  
"Mikey, some guy is checking you out."

  
Mike looked around slowly to see a red eyed Trevor leaning against the bar. He looked past him, to the place Trevor was indicating with his head, not nearly as discreetly as he probably though and saw Harvey.

  
He was standing there, his ears still clipped on, smirking again, like something amused him.

  
"No... no he's not," Mike said.

  
Trevor rolled his eyes and Mike knew what he was going to say. He'd always told Mike that he had an issue accepting when someone was into him but this was different. This was his boss, who was here with his rather attractive date and who was definitely not going to be checking him out for about a million reasons. Mike didn't say all of that, because Trevor would have probably ran right over and said something. That was not what he needed.

  
"Man, he's been staring at your ass for ages," Trevor said.

  
Mike shook his head and downed his beer. Trevor shrugged and turned back to the crowd as Mike headed to the bar.

  
He'd been waiting a little while, finally close enough to lean against the bar itself when he felt someone walk up behind him. His body shuddered when they leaned in and spoke quietly into his ear, breath hot against his skin.

  
"The Phantom, huh? You don't see that much."

  
Mike wasn’t sure if he'd shuddered from the sensation or because he knew that voice. Gone was the authoritative tone, which had been replaced with a oddly flirty sound, but that was definitely Harvey Specter's voice.

  
"Uh, thanks?" Mike asked, hoping his voice would be mostly drowned out by the music. He didn't want Harvey to know it was him.

  
There were two possibilities. Harvey was actually hitting on him or he knew who was under the mask and he was just trying to make things awkward. Given the man's dislike for personal space, it could be either.

  
"You don't exactly seem dressed for this sort of place," Mike said, quietly.

  
Harvey chuckled at that, the sound like flowing liquid in his ear.

  
"I was on the way back from a work party," Harvey said. "I felt like stepping in somewhere a little more relaxed."

  
Mike was confused, because Harvey definitely wasn't hitting in him, he couldn't be but... maybe he'd wanted to go to a bar where he could choose his date.

  
Mike didn't see Harvey as someone who would hide something about themselves to gain other people's approval but, well, maybe taking a different date to one party seemed like a small price to pay for the sake of the firm.

  
Mike needed to get a hold of himself. He was debating things that he didn't even know were true.

  
"What about your date?" he asked, because everyone had seen them enter together.

  
"A friend," Harvey said. "For show."

  
"Oh," Mike replied.

  
"I'm going to get straight to the point," Harvey said after a moment. "I have to be in the office early tomorrow, I don't have time to party all night and I'd very much like to take you home with me."

  
Mike's heart jumped. He had to say no, of course he had to. One second in the light of Harvey's apartment and he'd be recognised. That was if, somehow, he got to keep his costume on.

  
Something stopped him, though. There was something that told him that you didn't turn down an invitation like that from Harvey Specter. Maybe it was because they were the words he'd wanted to hear since he'd started working for him or maybe it was because of some sense of pride that Harvey had chosen him out of the whole room. Maybe it was the alcohol clouding his judgement.

Mike nodded and followed Harvey out of the bar.


	2. Two

It turned out that Harvey had a car waiting outside. Mike wasn't surprised. It wasn't his usual car, though and Ray wasn't driving, so at least he didn't have to worry about being recognised just yet (he was assuming that Harvey's slight inebriation had something to do with him not realising he'd just picked up his associate in a bar).

He tried not to focus on counting down the seconds to his cover being blown but it was hard not to.

Harvey reached up to remove the wolf ears once the car pulled away.

“Finally,” he said, tossing the offending accessories onto the seat between them. “They've been itching me since Claire made me put them on.”

Mike laughed a little but decided not to say anything. Not when they were this close and without any background noise.

When the car pulled up at his apartment, Harvey thanked his driver and helped Mike out. It wasn't until he had to stand again that he realised how much the alcohol had affected him. Those cocktails had been stronger than he'd thought and his head span a little as he regained his balance.

He followed Harvey, trying not to look too surprised at the personal elevator. He knew that he had one, he just hadn't thought he'd ever be allowed to use it.

Harvey looked a little disappointed and Mike grinned; he was sure that most of the people Harvey had brought back with him had been a little more impressed. Harvey probably enjoyed the look of awe in their faces as the were raised above the city.

“I'd offer you a drink, but I don't think either of us need more alcohol,” Harvey said, as they entered his apartment.

Mike nodded in agreement, wondering how long it would be until his cover was blown.

Harvey turned to look at him and he thought that it was over until he just kissed him. Harvey's hand came up to cup his face through the mask as their lips touched, softly at first before tongues and teeth got involved. Harvey kissed him hard, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and pulling at it with his teeth, making him shudder as hands roamed under his cape. He sort of wished he'd put a little more effort into his costume, Harvey was no doubt judging the quality of the fabric. He'd just picked up random items from the joke shop and put them together, like always.

Harvey didn't say anything, though. He just kept kissing him and walking him back closer to the windows until they were pressed up against them hard, Mike's cock throbbing in his pants when Harvey's lips slipped down his neck.

There was no turning back, it wasn't like if Harvey found out who he was he could just leave, no harm done.

So he let his hands roam, let them slip under the jacket of Harvey's tux and around to his back, pulling him closer. A muffled groan slipped out of him from beneath his mask as Harvey sucked a dark mark across his skin and Mike felt a warm blush spread across his cheeks.

They stumbled into the bedroom, Harvey shedding his clothes and draping them across a nearby chair until he was just standing there in his underwear, cock jutting out obscenely. Mike just stood there, unable to do anything but stare and panic.

“Wanna preserve the mystery?” Harvey asked with a smirk. “That's fine. You can leave your mask on.”

He walked towards Mike and began to pull off the layers of his costume, running splayed hands across his skin as it was revealed.

Mike scrambled to get on the bed as Harvey walked him towards it, kicking off his underwear in a much less graceful manner than he intended to. Harvey peeled off his own, discarding them onto the floor, unashamedly looking over Mike's body.

Mike took a deep breath as Harvey climbed onto the bed and crawled towards him. This is not how he imagined sex with Harvey (not that he'd imagined it more than a few times). He'd imagined a slow build with a heavy make out session, but maybe that was just because that was how most of his sexual encounters had been up until this point.

He definitely hadn't imagined Harvey picking him up in a bar and bringing him home for one night, but it wasn't like he could actually have a relationship with his boss and, as he kissed him again, he wasn't sure he minded.

Harvey's cock pressed against his body and it was hot, so hot. Mike groaned and arched his back as Harvey slid down his body, pressing kisses to the mark on his neck. He could feel the bruise already and he knew he was going to have to do something to cover it at work, especially if he managed to somehow get out of this without being recognised. He had a feeling that Harvey liked to leave his mark, that he'd recognise it in an instant if he saw it on him the next day.

Harvey's hands ran down his sides, nails pressing in just enough to sting and Mike openly groaned. There was a soft chuckle against his skin and then Harvey ran one hand around to squeeze Mike's cock. 

He bucked up, fighting to control the urges to just fuck his fist. Every cell in his body seemed to be screaming for Harvey to fuck him but he kept his mouth shut. He reached a hand up and ran it through Harvey's hair, hoping to pull him up for a kiss or at least mess it up a little. Instead, Harvey moved lower, tracing his tongue down Mike's chest and flicking it over one of his nipples. Mike gasped, squeezing his eyes shut as Harvey stroked his cock slowly. 

It was teasing and definitely deliberate, they way Harvey kept it up. Never stroking too fast, sucking on alternating nipples until Mike could barely keep his sounds in. It was as if Harvey was trying to force him to speak, and maybe he was, it wouldn't surprise Mike in the slightest.

Eventually, though, Harvey let up, moving back up Mike's body to kiss him quickly before he moved off of him and rummaged around in his bedside drawer.

He handed Mike the lube, which he was grateful for, because he wasn't sure he could take any more of Harvey's preparations. He uncapped the lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers before slowly pressing them into himself. Harvey retrieved a condom but held onto it, kissing Mike as he worked, running his fingers over the sensitive skin of his neck, pressing them firmly over the mark there, as if to remind Mike that it was there.

When he thought he was ready, Mike passed the lube to Harvey who took it and put it on the bedside table before rolling a condom onto his cock. He then applied more lube before moving up onto his knees in front of Mike.

“On your back or on your knees?” he asked.

Mike was tempted to say “knees” because there was less chance of a mask malfunction completely giving the game away (and during sex... well that would be awkward) but he wanted to see. He wanted to see Harvey's face and how he came apart. 

“Back,” he said quietly.

Harvey nodded and moved in between Mike's legs, pushing his knees up. Mike breathed in slowly as Harvey lined up, pressing the head of his cock against him. When he slowly thrust into him, Mike closed his eyes, waiting for the burn and stretch to fade. It wasn't too bad, the alcohol was still buzzing through his system and he was so turned on he didn't think it would matter if he was sober. 

Harvey moved slowly, too slowly and when he finally bottomed out, brushing against his prostate and wrapping his hand around his cock again, Mike sighed.

The pace picked up quickly after that, Harvey's hips snapping dizzyingly as Mike wrapped his legs around his waist. His hand stroked him and the noises Harvey made were doing ridiculous things to his brain. Mike licked his lips, letting his eyes roam over his body, not daring to believe that it was actually happening. Only hours before, he'd been sitting at his desk, Harvey standing over his cubicle and asking for briefs; now he was fucking him in a way that was making it hard to focus on anything at all.

Mike had never thought much of his sex life, never really thought it measured up to the fantasies portrayed in film and media in general. It was made up of drunken fumbles and one night stands, awkward sex with people he really shouldn't have been with at all and romantic yet less than perfect relationships. 

This, though, this was something else. This had spiralled, faster than he could predict it and Mike hadn't even had time to think before they were in bed together. He wanted it to last, but it was never going to, not with the way Harvey was thrusting into him, his body glistening with sweat, breaths coming slightly faster than usual.

Mike bucked to meet his thrusts as Harvey fucked him harder, fingers digging into one hip as he jerked his cock with the other. His head was a mess of sensation, jumbled but perfect and he could feel the pressure building sooner than he expected it to. 

He gasped with each thrust, clenching his thighs around Harvey's body to try to hold off his orgasm for at least a few more seconds but it was no use. He came hard, vision flashing white as he trembled. Harvey stroked him through it, thrusting harder and faster. It didn't take him much longer and Mike suspected that he'd been holding off to wait for Mike to come first. 

He pulled Mike onto his cock hard, holding him there as he came, breathing hard. Mike forced his eyes open so that he could witness the look on his face, the way his eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted in a silent gasp. The vein in his neck was throbbing visibly and then Harvey was pulling out slowly.

Mike rolled over onto his side, panting and waiting for the fog in his head to clear. He was sure for a second that his mask had slipped, but Harvey didn't seem to notice anything.

They older man sat up and got off of the bed, walking towards a door that turned out to be an en suite bathroom. A few minutes later he returned, looking refreshed and as composed as ever, if a little naked. He threw a box of tissues onto the bed and Mike cleaned himself up before sitting up and grabbing some of his clothes off of the floor.

“You can sleep here,” Harvey said. “I'm not exactly going to kick you out of bed.”

Mike just shook his head. He was nearly clear, so close to getting out without Harvey finding out his true identity.

“It's okay, Rookie,” Harvey said and Mike froze. “I can drop you to work tomorrow, we'll just leave early and swing by yours to pick up a suit.”

Mike gaped at him.

“What? I...”

“Oh my god, you actually did...” Harvey said with a laugh. “I knew you were being quiet but I didn't think you actually believed that I didn't know it was you.”

“When did you notice?” Mike asked quietly.

“The moment I walked into the bar,” Harvey said. “It is the closest to your place. I went in there hoping to catch a glimpse of your costume.”

Mike blushed uncontrollably and slipped his mask off finally. It felt good to feel the air on his face again but at the same time, he just wanted to cover it up.

“Oh.”

Oh. Oh, Harvey knew it was me. Oh, he still wanted to sleep with me. Oh, he actively tried to find me and knew it was me before he even asked me to come home with him. _Oh._

“Come on, into bed,” Harvey said. “We've got an early start tomorrow.”

Mike had no idea how late it was, but he peeled back the covers gratefully. His head was full of questions, but he didn't want to actually ask them, couldn't even, not yet. So he let his exhaustion take over him and drifted off to a deep sleep on Harvey's expensive sheets.

He could ask tomorrow. ****  
  


 


End file.
